gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Clans in the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea
Before the unification of Jarrland, the region was dominated by the clans, who also formed the highest effective tier of government, and they retained an important governmental role thereafter. The clan structure informed the whole of Jarr culture and their way of viewing other societies, and when Vennland was later colonised they acknowledged a clan structure there too (although it is unclear to what extent the Venn "clans" were established in the same way as Jarrland ones prior to the union of the crowns). The clan structure is present in a limited way in northern Farridon, but in the south of the region, especially in Kornandon territory, and in Tempestia, there has proven no convenient way to integrate those peoples into a clan-based system. Great Clans The most important clans in Jarrland and Vennland are known as Great Clans. These are the clans which, at time of recognition by the crown, had more than one thousand known members. Their clan chiefs are titled Earls, or, in some cases, Dukes. Jarrland Jarrow The royal clan, the largest and most powerful of the highland clans. They consider themselves the legitimate descendants of the old elf kings and have a somewhat haughty reputation among the other clans. Sunder A forest clan, possibly the largest of any Jarrland clan by numbers. The head of the Sunder clan is titled Duke of Sunder, in gratitude for the exploits of Lord Wiltor during and immediately following unification. The Duke is also titular King's Champion, which became a heritable title after trial by combat fell into abeyance in the fifth century. Horwik The largest of the coastal boat clans. Mostly fishermen, they had a reputation for piracy until an apparently successful movement by the Salterri to put a stop to it. Della Horwik, daughter of the then chief, married Athelmark, the first king, and it is said that her son Athelmere took after her, becoming known as "the Seafarer". The capital of the kingdom, Horbeach, is located in Horwik lands, while the Earl is also Lord Admiral. Dunnem A powerful hill clan, allied to the Jarrow since the time of the king's father Lord Eldin. They were one of the clans who took most favourably to the introduction of Ascension, although this has now fallen out of favour again. Cambra A hill clan, although they have territories extending into the forests. Considered the most savage and barbarous of the clans, they live in small groups and are great hunters. They held out longest against unification, whether out of independent-mindedness or just wanting a good fight with their rivals. Isling The smallest of the Great Clans, with only about 1500-2000 clan members in 370. A forest clan, they were once very powerful and were particularly famous for their archery. Traditionally, they are considered second in prestige only to the Jarrow, and claim descent from a junior branch of the ancient royal family, although they have little effective power any longer. They were enthusiastic adoptees of Ascension, and the Earl was implicated in an attempted coup in 418, for which he was later executed. Vennland Jatten One of the largest peninsular clans, and the one from which the Salterri provincial governor was traditionally drawn. The marriage of the chieftain of the Jatten to Radber Sunder to cement Jarrland colonisation has led to the leading family in the clan becoming the Jatten-Sunders, who hold the title of Duke (and Duchess) of Vennland. Scowen A lowland clan from the mainland, known for the mines which criss-cross their lands. In the early 400s they were without leadership, and Dagr of Hrathan-Tuor was appointed Earl as a reward from the crown. They have subsequently become the main recruiting ground for the Vennland branch of the Oldest Guild. Arrist A coastal clan, known as fishermen. Anacta A small but important mountain clan, these are of apparently different stock to most Venns. They are heavier-set than their lowland neighbours and stand much taller, at around seven feet, some as high as eight. They are for the most part peaceful shepherds, although are apparently fearsome when antagonised. Farridon Jaharad Minor Clans Jarrland Rigged - forest Sarrey - Coast/forest Lynd - Coast Laredyn - border, between Isling and Cambra, forest/hills Erlyng - Highlands Derrey - Highlands Menwyr - Coast, large-ish Ellyn - Forest Carran - Forest Most notorious for their involvement in the attempted coup of 418, although Lord Carran was subsequently shown clemency and exiled rather than executed. Grant Headed by Tempest Grant of the Jewelled Cities, later Queen in Jarrland. It is inevitably a small but influential clan. Vennland Hesting - hills Dellyr - hills, border Wilten - hills Cippan - mid-region Kellen - coastal Category:Culture Category:World of Telluris Category:Tellurian Culture